


Return of the hero. (on hiatus for now)

by Scorpion1313



Category: Adventure Time, DCU, Marvel, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpion1313/pseuds/Scorpion1313
Summary: Finn was so eager to learn about his true family, he just wanted answers. Where did he come from? Why his parents abandoned him? Did they love him at all? But in his eagerness to learn the answer to these questions he was too reckless and payed the price for it. Now he will do anything to return but will his friends accept him back? AU after "Escape from the Citadel".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Fanfiction.net account, but I decided to post here as well. If you want to check, here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12547356/1/Return-of-the-hero-on-hiatus-for-now

Finn Campbell Mertens stood before a swirling vortex of light, it was a portal to yet another unknown world/time/universe/dimension, he said goodbye to his friends on this world and jumped into the portal. As he flew through this tunnel, he felt like he was in free fall through the center of a kaleidoscope, he remembered the day this journey started and it was all because he couldn't let go of his doubts.

**Flashback**

Finn was holding on both ends of the severed limb of the Guardian of this cosmic prison, a prison where he found his biological father. He was too reckless, too naive and too trusting, because of that his father and all the prisoners were able to escape, he refused to let go of the Guardian severed limb, both because he needed answers from his father and because it was the right thing to do, he couldn't let this criminals leave.

The cursed grass sword responded to Finn's desire and engulfed his entire arm before creating roots on the side of the severed limb that the escaping prisoners were using as a vessel. He heard his father say something but he was too focused on the task at hand to understand, then he felt the pull of the portal become stronger, he felt his arm snap and then nothing, he no longer felt anything on his right arm.

Finn fell, he saw his father and the prisoners escape through the portal. As he fell on the pool beneath him he saw Jake trying to reach him, but a wave pushed him over the edge of the prison over the void. His last memory before blacking out was of Jake screaming his name trying to reach him.

**End of the Flashback**

The adventurer came back to reality as he felt a change in gravity, at the end of the tunnel was a portal just like the one he jumped into before. When he passed through the portal, he bended his knees the moment his feet hit solid ground allowing him to roll, good thing he did because trying to land at the speed he was going and the stronger gravity of this world could have broken his legs. He stood up, he reached into his backpack and pulled a scanner, more or less the size of a phone, and activated. Scanning his surroundings it showed a percentage: 99.99999998474758439999987866%.

"I'm getting closer," said Finn to himself. The device in his right prosthetic hand can tell him how "close" he is to his original universe.

When Finn woke up after falling into the void he was in a hospital on a space station with other humans, at first he thought that he somehow was found by a group of surviving humans on Ooo. However he was proven wrong when he was informed that his "energy signature" indicated that he was from a parallel universe, he was informed by a strange man dressed as a bat that called himself Batman.

Finn was found floating near Earth inside a cocoon made of a strange plant like material that originated from the stump that was his right arm, if he had to guess what happened was that whatever was left of the grass sword protected him from the void, it saddened him to know that the grass sword died protecting him. Then he learned about that Earth's histories and heroes, he told them his story and they promised to help him get back home and while he waited he would gladly help the "Justice League" –that's the name of the group of heroes– to protect that Earth.

During Finn's five year stay he learned much in the way of both science and magic –both from humans and aliens alike– to get back home as soon as possible instead of the pursuit of knowledge and it was only in the third year he noticed that he stopped growing. The medical team told him that after his body reached his prime he stopped aging, he was both happy and sad, happy that he would not die of old age before he was back at Ooo and sad because he knew deep down that it might take a long time before he would be able to reach his home.

The only hope that kept Finn going was the fact that the flow of time was different between universes, he hoped that when he arrived on Ooo only a little bit of time had passed, a foolish and naive thought but it was all he had at the moment and refused to even consider the opposite. It took five years but he developed and built the equipment necessary for him to travel the multiverse, the fact that the League had prior experience in dealing with the multiverse helped a lot.

Finn came out of his introspection and stored the device back in his enchanted backpack, with a pocket dimension inside, before inspecting his surroundings. He seemed to be in a dead world, it happened every few "jumps" and seeing no other choice he started to set up camp. Once camp was set up he started a fire and from his backpack he took out a container, not unlike a small cooler, and unsealed the top before taking out a pack of marshmallows.

Good thing Finn knew how to make containers with a pocket dimension inside, because he used them to store almost everything, and for this reason he had a supply of food that could last decades if needed, hell he had a portable bunker on his backpack. After putting a marshmallow on a stick and hold it over the fire with his right hand he stored the "cooler" back in his backpack and with his left hand he reached one of his pockets and took out a small cube, the size of a sugarcube.

"Mother Box how long has it been since we started this journey?" Finn asked the small box.

"In relative time, it has been 15340,5 days," said the Mother Box in a female robotic yet kind and caring voice as she started to float beside Finn.

"I see," said Finn.

This Mother Box was his last gift given to him before he left the Justice League, it was given to him by the High Father of New Genesis after he helped stop Darkseid. This Mother Box was special as it was built to operate beyond the Source Wall, he received her when the High Father informed Finn that his home was beyond the known multiverse, the High Father knew of multiverses beyond the one he protected but he never visited any of them.

Finn visited many multiverses since then, in one he met a guy in armor that could fly called Iron Man, he spent over 7 years on that multiverse and like the first he learned much when it came to science and magic, he also met a guy named Goku that was fighting against a cat god that could destroy worlds on another, he spent over 3 years in that multiverse, he once ended in a world full of ninjas that knew some kind of magic that was given to them by aliens but they called "chakra", he spent 2 years on that multiverse, he saw a world of pirates with power gained from magic fruits, he spent 4 years on that multiverse, he saw a world seemingly made of food with superhuman hunters and cooks that looked for rare ingredients, he spent 12 years on that multiverse, don't blame him the food was delicious and 7 years in a multiverse also with superhuman hunters that could manipulate their own life force, plus 2 years of "jumps".

"Do you have a projection of when we will arrive on our destination?" asked Finn as he reflected on his journey that he was on, 42 years since it started.

"No, it could be on our next jump or many thousands of jumps later, it is impossible to tell, our journey might as well last forever, the megaverse is infinite after all," said the Mother Box.

"At least I get souvenirs of every world we visit," said Finn more to himself than the Mother Box, if wasn't for the fact that she could hold a conversation with him he would have gone mad long ago.

"Power of positive thinking," said the Mother Box as she giggle, yet another fact he was grateful for, the fact that the personality of the Mother Box could change if needed, it kept the conversations fresh and unique.

"Well I better get some sleep, wake me up in 8 hours or if something happens," said Finn as he finished eating his marshmallow and went inside the tent.

The Mother Box glowed, covered the fire with sand using telekinesis and floated in the middle of the camp constantly scanning the surrounding area.

**Time skip (many years later)**

Finn took out his scanner and heard a ping, he felt tears of joy run down his face when he saw that the scanner showed 100%. Finally he was back in his multiverse, now he just needed a way to the center of this multiverse and from there he could find his way home, to Ooo.

"Mother Box scan this multiverse, find its center," said Finn unable to hide his happiness.

*Ping* *ping* "Scan complete, center found," said the Mother Box.

"Did you find a lifeform on its center," said Finn as he looked at the void with countless geometric shapes floating in it.

*Ping* "Yes and no, there seems to be a lifeform there but its presence is overshadowed by its projection, for lack of a better word," said Mother Box.

"Take us there," said Finn.

**Center of the Adventure Time multiverse, Prismo's Time Room**

A portal opened in the center of the room where Prismo existed, he looked at the portal with curiosity, it was rare and I mean **extremely** rare, for him to encounter something he didn't know.

Prismo the Wish Master was the manifestation of an old man's dream, shaped like a giant humanoid shadow with blue eyes that could move on walls, his body sticking to whatever it was on. Essentially, he was two-dimensional but he was aware of the goings of his multiverse. From the portal walked a cloaked stranger, the black hood obscured his face, it wasn't just shadow because the light coming from the wall in front of the stranger didn't reach his face and the rest of the cloak hid his body. Once the stranger was out of the portal, it closed by collapsing into a small box floating and orbiting the stranger.

"Hello Prismo," said the stranger, the voice was that of a young man but tired not unlike a man that came back home after a long journey or war.

"Do I know you?" asked Prismo simply.

"Yes you know me, but I thought you were dead," said Finn as he looked at the Wish master that killed himself to allow Finn to meet his biological father, another regret he carried with him during his journey.

"Yeah, it's like, a long story but the gist of it is that Jake, a friend, was kinda down since Finn's 'death', that was his brother by the way, so he ate a lot and he ate my last pickle so I transported him here he became the one dreaming me and I pulled him before he slept and ta-dah, I was alive again and Jake went back to Ooo," explained Prismo, more or less.

"I hope Jake is all right," said Finn to himself before he pulled back the hood showing his face and long blonde hair.

"Hello Finn," said Prismo as if he just saw him yesterday, which for a fourth dimensional being might as well be true.

"How long have I been gone from my timeline/universe, Prismo? In relative time," asked Finn.

"From the perspective of the inhabitants of your Ooo, it was like a year," said Prismo.

Finn fell backwards but as soon as that started the Mother Box changed into a chair for Finn to sit.

"Wow, I knew that there was a possibility that time might be slower than I perceived, but to actually hear confirmation…" said Finn to himself.

"Not to sound rude or anything like that but you better get going. Actually, why you came here anyway?" asked Prismo.

"It's easier to navigate from the center of a multiverse. Can you summarize my Ooo's coordinates in numerical value using this room as a point of reference?" asked Finn.

"Sure," said Prismo as a long string of numbers and letters appeared on the walls. Just as Finn got up the chair turned back into a box and scanned the walls.

*Ping* "Coordinates acquire," said the Mother Box as it opened a portal.

"That's the first time I see a Mother Box this close," said Prismo just as Finn jumped on the portal.

"Wha-," started Finn but the portal closed behind him. The portal opened on the grassy plains where he lived with Jake, ignoring Prismo last comment he took a deep breath letting the air of Ooo fill his lungs. He was in the grassy plains of his home, it was just like he remembered and dreamed. He couldn't help it as he said to himself as a single tear came out of his right eye, "I'm back."

Finn walked in the direction of the tree house and just on top of the hill next to it he saw a gravestone. There was an inscription on the grave: "Finn the Hero of Ooo, may he find peace wherever he is or go on his next great adventure, whichever he feels like."

Finn knew the grave was empty but the thought that his friends would have buried him here, near the place he lived with his brother, where many of his adventures started, it was a humbling feeling to look at your own grave but at least it showed that people cared. He looked up at the orange sky, behind him was the setting sun, the stars were starting to appear, indeed it was a good place to rest.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing over my bro's grave?" asked Jake as he approached the stranger and he wasn't alone.

Finn turned his face obscured by the hood to face the newcomers, then he saw his brother and friends. Jake, looked tired and depressed, trying to hide behind him was BMO afraid of the stranger, not far behind them was Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess.

Marceline was wearing a big hat, probably because of the setting sun, a red sleeveless shirt and skintight jeans, brown knee high boots and long light yellow gloves that went past her elbow, the same outfit that she wore when they made a band, her long and her flowing black hair only reinforced the memory of that day.

Bubblegum was wearing a pink cardigan over a short pink dress that went almost to her knees, it was possible to see that she was wearing magenta shorts beneath the dress, on her feet were pink knee high boots and lastly on her head was her crown over her pink gum like hair that was in a ponytail, ironically it was also the same outfit from the "band day".

Flame princess, technically king, wearing her red and maroon colored armor that was the symbol of her authority on the Fire Kingdom, her "hair" was still down indicating that she haven't recovered completely from the poison.

"Whatever you are doing stop and get out, we don't want to deal with some punk today," said Marceline in a rather aggressive tone.

Finn just tilted his head to the side a little, as if to express confusion. Marceline losing what little she had of patience used her axe/bass to attack the stranger, all she wanted was to mourn her friend in the anniversary of his death, a death she knew would happen sooner or later but she hoped it would happen much later in Finn's life, she knew it was inevitable, Finn was mortal after all, still it did not make any easier to move on.

However, before the battle axe could make contact with Finn the Mother Box became a black sword, floated in front of him and parried the axe. Angered, Marceline kept trying to hit the stranger, but the sword would move on its own and parry all of her blows and the stranger would just stand there looking bored. She let her frustration show when she used both hands to hold the axe and used her powers make the muscles of her arms grow. As veins started to bulge she attacked but unlike the other times the stranger raised his right arm and stopped the axe.

The eyes of everyone that was present widen in surprise, but the clank of metal hitting metal was heard when the axe made contact with the palm of his hand. In shock Marceline let go of the axe when the stranger pulled, flipping the axe in mid air he grabbed it with his metal hand, probably a prosthesis or armor because she could smell blood and sweat so whoever and/or whatever the stranger was, he was a living or at very least organic being. Before she could move the stranger held the blade of the axe against her neck and Marceline cursed herself for being reckless but she refused to die today, she won't cause more grief for Bonnie and her friends.

"Wait she didn't mean to do that, she is just grieving and frustrated," pleaded the princess of the Candy Kingdom.

The stranger just flipped the axe around and offered the axe back to Marceline. She looked at him with suspicion before taking back the axe.

"Were you close?" asked Finn without revealing his identity, yet.

Bonnibel noted that the stranger had the voice of a young man but it was tired as if he had a long life weighing on him. This was something that she heard in very few beings, one of which was the Vampire Queen beside her, the voice of a seemingly young immortal who had lived through many years of hardship.

"Yes, he was a very close friend," answered Bubblegum being diplomatic and not wanting to start another fight.

Marceline clenched her teeth but said nothing, then she saw Jake move behind the stranger and enlarge his fist and she smirked.

"Did you love him?" asked Finn to Bonnie wanting to know the truth. So shocked she was by this question that she didn't react when Jake attacked, nor when a hexagonal floating barrier appeared and stopped Jake's fist. Her gaze focused on the stranger, something about him called out to her and she for some reason felt she could trust him.

"Yes, I loved and still love him," said Bonnie without doubt or hesitation.

This answer made Jake jaw drop, literally, even Marceline and FP were shocked at the princess' confession.

"Then why you never told him?" asked Finn.

"He was too young and even if he matured he would still age and die, I thought that it would be better to just be friends for the rest of his life, we would still be close and I could be there for him," said Bonnie.

"And what about you?" asked Finn looking at Phoebe.

"I love him too, but he betrayed my trust and that hurt me deeply. However I would have forgiven him if he understood what he did. Unfortunately as Bubblegum said he was too young and naive, even so I miss him and would do anything to have him back," said FP with conviction as she too felt a strange connection to this mysterious figure as well.

"And you?" asked Finn looking at Marceline.

"What about it?" asked back Marceline.

"Did you loved him or you considered him just a friend that jammed occasionally?" asked Finn.

"Why should I tell you?" Marceline asked back.

"I'm sure he would have understood if all of you told him about your feelings," said Finn, although he knew it would take awhile for his younger self to grasp what they were trying to convey.

"And how would you know, you speak as if you knew him," said Marceline.

"Indeed I knew him, I knew him better than anyone on Ooo will ever know," said Finn.

"That is a bunch of junk, how could you know him better than me, his bro," said Jake pointing at himself.

"Simple, because I am him," said Finn as he pulled back his hood letting his long blonde hair free.

They gasped, before them was a young man with long and silken blonde hair that reached the small of his back, his face very similar to what they remember not counting the scars on his right cheek or the one over his left eye and the fact that it was no longer the face of a child but that of a man, from his right hand that was still extended it was possible to see a glint in the torn glove, result of stopping the axe earlier, it was metal reflecting the last rays of light of the setting sun.

"Long time no see, ladies," said Finn with a calm and serene smile.

Bonnie felt tears run down her pink face as she saw her hero and champion alive a year after his "death". So overwhelmed by her emotions that she did the first thing that came to her mind, she slapped him, hard, very hard. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed on the plains, Phoebe approached and slapped him on the other cheek, thankfully she had a fire shield on her.

"Ok, I deserved that," said Finn.

"Finn!" said BMO as it run toward Finn and hugged his leg before saying, "You are back, we have to celebrate with Finn cakes."

"I missed you to BMO," said Finn.

The MB that was floating near Finn lowered herself and got closer to BMO, as BMO looked at the small floating cube.

*Ping*

*Giggle* "Really?" asked BMO.

*Ping*

"Oh my, I had no idea," said BMO.

*Ping*

"Indeed," said BMO before facing Finn and ask, "Finn, who is your charming friend over here?"

"That's Mother Box or MB, she has been my companion in my journey through the megaverse, I would have gone mad centuries ago if wasn't for her," said Finn and the others looked at him strangely. Noticing the looks he asked, "Yeah, it's a long story. Can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Ok, I think it's better if we go to the tree house," said Jake.

"Before we go two things. First," he made a few hand motions drawing runes and sigils in the air, they floated to Phoebe and circled her before disappearing.

"And second," said Finn before pulling FP in a hug and kissed her. At first she struggled to get away from him in fear of burning him even if she had a fire shield on her, but then she felt the soft skin of his lips pressing against hers followed by his tongue entering her mouth, as his tongue explored the interior of her mouth she moaned in pleasure, this was the first time in her entire life that she felt soft human skin without burning it, plus the kiss was overwhelming to her.

FP's legs gave out under her, but Finn held her against his body as he deepened the kiss and after a few seconds he pulled back leaving FP in a daze. She unconsciously laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I always wanted to know what was like kissing you without burning," said Finn after pulling back and the princess still dazed just nodded. While FP seemed lost in her own little world and kept drawing small circles on his chest using her finger Finn called, "Hello, Phoebe, hello, Ooo to Phoebe."

Rolling his eyes Finn just picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to the tree house. The other three just looked shocked that Finn, the shy and awkward kid, just kissed a girl, made her weak on the knees and just carried her like a blushing bride, Jake kinda felt pride for his little bro. Marceline and Bonnie felt jealous and they kinda wanted to be the ones to be kissed and carried by the hero, although Marceline scenario was far more risqué and kinky than Bonnie's.

**Few minutes later in the tree house**

Phoebe recovered from the experience when Finn set her on the sofa, her face literally brighten with the embarrassment but then she tried to focus on the feeling of the soft cushion she was sitting on.

"What happened back there?" asked FP.

"I just used a spell that allow you to interact with the world around you in a non-elemental manner, pretty useful don't you think?" asked Finn after his explanation.

"Very," said Phoebe licking her lips and almost losing herself in the memory of what happened, it was this moment that the other three arrived.

Jake just moved to sit on his chair with BMO sitting on the table, just like old times. Marceline and Bonnibel glared at Phoebe as soon as they saw her, she just gave them a smug look, she had no shame in admitting that she enjoyed her little trip to la-la-land. This little exchange was missed by Finn as he was looking around the house and was comparing it to his memories, after looking around he set on the sofa beside Phoebe.

"So, you probably have questions but wait until I finish my story, ok?" asked Finn and they all nodded. Then he started his long story detailing his journey across many worlds, "Ok, after I fell into the void…"


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was high in the sky, after many hours Finn finished telling an extremely abridged version of what happened to him. Phoebe pulled him into a hug as she placed his head in her chest, he didn't protest, it was just a gesture to comfort him after such an ordeal.

"Phoebe, there is something I need to tell you," said Finn as he leaned on FP.

"What is it, Finn?" asked FP caressing his long silken blonde hair, almost giggling at the feeling of the strands of hair brushing against her fingers.

"I am sorry for what I did to you. Back then I just apologise to make the the problem go away without understanding what I did, but now I know better. I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust, I'm sorry I hurt you, you said that you would forgive me but I don't deserve that," said Finn.

"Do you really think so?" asked FP.

"I know," said Finn with conviction before adding, "I had centuries of sleepless nights to think about this, I just wanted you to know regardless of what you choose to do."

"Oh Finn, of course I forgive you, when you 'died' I was devastated, all I wanted was to have you back, but I knew a relationship between us would only harm both us and the worst part is I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with you again, to hear your voice, to see you do silly things or to have some adventure, but I ignored this selfish desire so you could find happiness," said FP before adding, "although, thanks to this spell of yours we can be together without harming one another now, Finn do you want to be with me again?"

Phoebe's answer was a kiss, a long draw out kiss that evolved into a make out session, while they were having their "conversation" the Candy Princess and the Vampire Queen were lost in their own thoughts. They contemplated the idea of a relationship with Finn now that he was immortal, or at least ageless, they could be with him without the fear of him dieing of old age, so lost were them in their thoughts that they only took notice of FP and Finn when they were smooching on the couch. While Marcy and Bonnie felt jealous they let Finn and FP have their moment, Finn just got back after all.

"I brought a few sandw- Oh Glob!" said Jake after coming back from the storage run to pick a few ingredients for the sandwiches. Then he pulled Finn and FP apart with Phoebe once again in a daze still not used to this new feelings and sensations while saying, "Break up, no tier 15 on this house while I'm here."

"Finn probably had a long journey and we better let him have some rest, Marcy, Phoebe and I have some girl stuff to do," said Bubblegum to Jake.

"What ar- Oh yeah, that… thing we better go bye-bye Jake," said Marceline before she noticed Bonnie was trying to do, "and before I go," she said before she turned into a monster and growled at Jake.

*Girly scream* *thud*

"Hahahahaha, this never gets old, come on FP," said Marceline as she looked at Jake, who was so paralyzed with fear that he fell on the same position as he was when he screamed, before she took FP's hand and pulled her, FP was so dazed that she didn't protested and just went along.

"By the way Finn, how long this 'spell' you put on Phoebe lasts?" asked Bonnie not believing in magic but she used the terminology to avoid an argument.

"About 40 hours," said Finn as he got up and poked Jake with his foot.

"Ok bye, we will visit again tomorrow night," said Bonnie before leaving and Finn just shrugged.

"BMO help me with Jake here," said Finn.

"Yay, BMO gets to be the doctor," said BMO as it walked near Jake, opened his painel and took out a wire, and shocked Jake back into reality.

"OOOOOH! Thanks BMO," said Jake with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"You are welcome!" said BMO like a child who just got praised.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, I haven't slept in my old bed in centuries," said Finn as he climbed the stair to his bedroom.

"Man, it will take me awhile to get used to this new Finn, what you think BMO?" asked Jake.

….

"BMO?" asked Jake as he didn't receive any response.

*Ping*

*Giggle*

Jake turned to see BMO and MB as they talked, he left them be and went to the bedroom to sleep, he couldn't wait for the next day now that Finn was back.

**Marceline's cave, Marceline's house**

Bonnibel, Marceline and Phoebe –who recovered on the way– were seated in the red couch in Marceline's room.

"So Bonnie, what did want to talk about?" asked Marcy.

"It's about Finn," said Bonnie before turning to FP and clarifying, "More specifically your relationship with Finn."

"Seriously? Finn just got back and you are already trying to control who he can talk and interact with, are you that much of a control freak? Already trying to break up our newly reformed relationship, why are you such a bitch?" asked Phoebe to Bonnie.

"Ouch," said Marcy after she heard FP speech but otherwise stayed silent and let Bonnie handle this. Bonnie frowned but neither protested nor denied what Phoebe said.

"That's not what I meant, whatever Finn did to you not only stabilized your elemental matrix but also allowed both of you to touch each other without causing harm. So unless you hurt him on purpose I have no logical argument to force either of you to end this relationship," explained Bonnibel.

"Ouch," said Marceline, that was the Bonnie she knew, she used logic to throw your argument back at you, she could be quite vindictive if given the chance. Marceline let Bonnie finish her speech, so the vampire went to a minibar where she kept a few snacks and took a red smoothie for her to drink/eat. (Remember, she can eat the color red.)

"No, what I am about to ask is if you would mind if me and probably Marcy here were to also have a relationship with Finn?" asked Bonnie, at that question Marceline did a spit take, luckily not at FP and PB. Then Phoebe just looked at Bonnie as if she lost her mind.

"What?!" asked, more like shouted, FP.

"Just hear me out, Finn deserves some happiness and this is more for him than us, ok?" said Bubblegum and Phoebe agreed on that point.

"Second point, he was a very energetic kid, so what do you think he is now? Especially after centuries of battle? If I recall in some of his stories he said he spent days fighting, what does that tell you about his stamina?" Bonnie stated her second point, which caused Phoebe to brighten, blush for a fire elemental, and Marceline just smirked.

"Third, he is immortal, or at least ageless, I don't see the point in him following the normal conventions of a relationship, besides with more people it will be more interesting, as they say 'variety is the spice of life', don't you agree?" asked Bonnie as Marceline just laughed at the absurdity of what she suggested, not that she minded.

"Ok, I'm sorry I called you a bitch but let me ask you again," said Phoebe shouting the last part, "What?!"

"She is too much of a prude to handle a fourway relationship. Hell she barely can handle kissing Finn," said Marceline.

"It's not my fault that this sensations are new and so different from how I usually perceive everything, that was the first time I felt Finn's soft skin without burning it," said FP.

"Now I want to be in this relationship even if just to see how she reacts to tier 15," said Marceline.

"At least talk to him about it. Ok, Phoebe," said Bonnie.

"Ok, I will talk with him tomorrow and you better send an emergency message to all other princesses on Ooo. I should go, I have a kingdom to run," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow night," said Bonnie.

Marceline guided them out of the cave and said her farewells, she had a lot to think about.

**Next morning, tree house**

Jake woke up and looked at Finn's bed, he kept it just the way Finn left on the day he fell, and saw it was empty. At first he thought that yesterday was a dream, it wouldn't be the first time, but then he saw that beside the bed was Finn's new backpack, a black military looking backpack with many pockets and compartments. Seeing that it wasn't a dream he started to call for Finn.

"Finn! Finn! Where are you?!" shouted Jake.

Jake was about to go down when the backpack moved, he looked closer and saw it moved again but before he could do anything a black arm came out of the backpack main compartment.

*Girly scream*

After screaming Jake jumped on the other side of the bed and observed the black arm, then another arm came out, soon after that Finn literally climbed out of his backpack and unlike yesterday he was without his cloak.

Finn was shirtless showing his well developed upper body but what got Jake's attention was the scars, there were many different types, he could see burns, cuts, bruises and so on, having a few scars was normal for adventurers, but looked as if he fought a army and lived, which he actually did multiple times. His right arm from the hand to the middle of his biceps was made of a strange black metal but aside from that it looked like a normal arm, not counting the color.

"Finn! How did you came out of your backpack?" asked Jake.

"Oh, good morning Jake, the backpack is a pocket dimension and I was just checking my supplies," said Finn, at this point checking his supplies was more of a habit than anything.

"Awesome," said Jake.

"Hey, could you make breakfast? I missed your home cooked meals," asked Finn.

"No problem bro," said Jake as he used his "stretchy powers" to reach the kitchen before returning to his original form in the kitchen.

When Finn got down he saw BMO and MB on the table just making computer noises, he knew they were communicating, he didn't want to interrupt them so he just sat in his place at the table and waited. Soon after Jake put a plate with meat loaf, Finn ate eagerly and it tasted just like he remembered.

"So good, how I missed this," said Finn as he finished his meal.

"It seems your appetite has grown with you," said Jake.

"You have no idea, no matter what delicious food I ate, I always missed this. None of the other foods I ate had the same taste as your home cooked meal," said Finn.

"Wow, thanks bro I don't know what to say," said Jake as rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"How about a adventure, just like old times," said Finn lifting his black arm and making a fist.

"Adventure time?" asked Jake.

"Adventure time," said Finn as Jake's fist collided against Finn's fist, the one made of metal, only after that did Jake noticed his mistake and let out a silent scream.

**Tree house, night of that day**

Finn and Jake came back into the house, Jake was panting.

"Man, I knew your stamina increased but to fight against all the mercenaries in that bar," said Jake.

"Meh, after centuries that tends to happen," said Finn.

"Still getting used to that fact, well I promise Lady that I would be back today afternoon but I can't wait to tell her and Jermaine the good news, bye," said Jake as he walked away. After Finn's death Jake moved from the tree house to live with Lady so she could help him deal with his depression and Jermaine visited occasionally to help as well. Jake was planing to just spend one night in the tree house to remember the old days and now that he left Finn had the house to himself, not counting BMO and MB, who were once again having a conversation.

"Are you guys having fun," asked Finn.

"Yes we are, she has so many stories to tell," said BMO.

"Well, FP, PB and Marceline are coming later tonight so I better make some snacks for them," said Finn.

*ping*

"Good idea, let's go to the basement, there we won't interrupt Finn's time with his dates," said BMO giggling like a schoolgirl.

Finn took a bath to clean himself of the sweat and dirt, after that bath he put on a pair of black pants and a navy blue shirt before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was setting the food on the table when he heard a series of knocks on the door, he climbed down and opened the door. He was greeted by Phoebe, now wearing a short version of her dress and with her now short hair down, so he hugged her.

"Hi Phoebe," said Finn while FP felt his skin against hers and she liked it.

"Hi, Finn," said FP concentrating on her task.

They went to the living room and Phoebe saw a feast on the table, the whole table was filled with plates with different types of food that she never saw before.

"Did you make all of this for us?" asked FP.

"Yeah, I learned a lot of recipes in my travels and I wanted you guys to try some of them and also I have an insane appetite," said Finn and as if to prove his point his stomach started to growl. FP just giggled, she may not need food like Finn but even she was enticed by the smell.

"Before we start eat this," said Finn to FP while offering a strange fruit to her.

"But Finn, I can't eat normal food, I'm a elemental," said FP.

"I know that, but this is a magic fruit, trust me you are going to love it," said Finn.

Phoebe trusted Finn, so she took the fruit with both hands, looking at the fruit she noticed that it looked like a blue apple with purple vein like patterns, after she inspected the fruit she took a bite, she chewed and swallowed until she had eaten the whole fruit.

"What now?" asked FP.

"You might want to sit down for what comes next," said Finn.

Phoebe sat on a sofa that was near her and waited. Almost a minute later she was about to ask what was suppose to happen when she felt a strange sensation coming from her "stomach". While she felt this strange sensation spread throughout her body Finn sat beside her, when she laid on the sofa her head was using Finn's thigh as a pillow. As purple vein-like pattern started to spread throughout her skin Finn gently caress her hair to help her relax, her skin became purple before returning to its normal orange color. After a while Phoebe felt fine, so she got up and looked at herself, she still looked the same but something was different.

"What happened?" asked FP and instead of answering her Finn just offered her a apple, a normal apple. She took a bite and her mind was blown, for the first time in her life she felt taste with her tongue, she took the apple from him and ate the whole fruit before she noticed what she did.

"That magic fruit I gave you granted you the ability to shift between your original elemental form and a human form, if you look closely at yourself you will see that your skin is actually human skin and your hair despite looking the same as before now is actual human hair," said Finn.

Phoebe was shocked Finn just gave the ability to turn herself into a human, now she could be with him and have a future with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a emptiness she never felt before, it was only when she heard a growl coming from her belly that she recognised this phenomenon, she was hungry.

"Yeah, while in human form you have to do everything a human does from eating and drinking, yes you can drink water now, but also going to the bathroom and stuff, don't worry you can turn back into a elemental whenever you want. So, wanna try my recipes?" asked Finn as he motioned to the table.

Phoebe walked over to the table and sat on one of the chairs. She was salivating, that was a new experience for her, at the sight of the feast that Finn made, so she asked, "What should I try first?"

"Anything you want, but try to eat slowly and savor the taste, also if you taste something you don't like just mix it with something else, it might surprise you," said Finn.

Phoebe used the utensils to put a little bit of everything on her plate, as FP took her first bite from a piece of meat she moaned at the taste, she wanted to swallow it but following Finn's advice she slowly savored the taste and didn't regret it. She never felt such pleasure, the pleasure of feeling the complex changes in the taste of the food and that was just from the first bite.

Finn couldn't help but smile at the faces she was making, the way she smiled when she tried something she liked, the way she frowned when she tasted something she didn't like and the look of surprise when she mixed something she didn't like with something else and she liked, it was so cute. And it was during this time another knock on the door was heard and Finn went to check who was at the door. He opened the door and he saw Bonnie and Marcy.

Bonnibel had her hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing just a purple t-shirt, a blue jeans, gray sneakers and had a pink backpack while Marceline had her hair in a single long braid, she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, gray ripped jeans, black low heel boots and carried a gray duffle bag.

"Hello ladies," said Finn as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Hi there, stud," said Marceline as she got closer to him and traced his face with her finger.

"Hi there, Marcy," said Finn in a deep and husky voice while he lifted her chin, and by extension Marceline herself because she was floating in the air, she was so distracted by the new Finn that she didn't noticed that she was being led into the tree house. She only came back to reality when she heard the sound of the door closing, she looked at Bonnie, who had a teasing smile on her face, Marceline pouted, it wasn't everyday a guy managed to lead her like that, them she smiled and winked at Bonnie. Bonnie and Marcy went upstairs after they passed through the empty treasure room –Jake spend all the money in the past year– saw the feast and Phoebe, who seemed to be enjoying herself a bit too much.

"Finn, you made this for us?" asked PB.

"I kinda wanted you gals to try some of my recipes," said Finn.

"Oh man, it smells sooo good, times like these I hate being a vampire, I can only eat red stuff," said Marcy.

"Here, try this," said Finn as he threw a bottle, like a water bottle, with red liquid.

Marceline was about to decline remembering that Finn was color blind but when she saw the bottle something about it seemed so enticing.

"Just so you know, I had each eye replaced on a different occasion so I'm no longer color blind," said Finn, while Marcy was weirded out by his eyes being replaced she just nodded and left her duffle bag beside a chair. She sat in a armchair nearby and took a sip, flavor exploded in her mouth, she never tasted a red so delicious and intense, if FP was eating anything remotely close to what she just tasted it was no wonder that she was enjoying herself, she took another sip and moaned at the taste.

"Come on, it can't be that good," said PB looking at Phoebe and Marcy after she took off her backpack and left it near Marceline's duffle bag.

"Bonnie I never tasted a red so good in my life, my very long life," said Marcy in a daze.

"Glad to know you liked, I used many red ingredients," said Finn as he took two other bottles with a red of slightly different color and gave them to Marceline before he added, "later you can tell me which one you liked the most."

Now Bonnie was curious, she sat on the opposite side of the table from FP, Finn put a little bit of everything in her plate and did the same to his.

While Finn ate his dinner he observed the reactions of PB, it was similar to Marcy and Phoebe's but she tried to hide it and would have worked on Finn's old self but not his new self, his senses were far to sharp and he was too observant to miss the subtle signs, the way the corners of her lips twitched upward, the way she would slightly tighten the hold on her fork, the way her eyes widen just a little that if you wasn't looking you would have missed and the way she shifted in her sit trying to "get comfortable", it was amusing and adorable to watch. They would chat about how things changed in Ooo over his absence, how everyone reacted to his "death" and how did they reacted to his return.

"They were skeptical of your return, luckily the summit is next week so I can take you there and show them that you have indeed returned," said PB after she took the last bite of her dinner.

Phoebe just sat beside Finn hugging his left arm and leaning her head on his shoulder while Marceline was relaxing on the armchair. PB tried to subtly gesture for FP to talk to Finn about what they discussed but she was too distracted to notice.

"So Phoebe isn't something you wanted to talk to Finn about?" asked Bonnie and Phoebe heard what Bonnie said.

"Finn, we need to talk," said Phoebe after she let go of Finn's arm and gave him a serious look.

"Ok, I saw that scenario too many times, normally a woman says that in that tone only if she is going to: end a relationship, tell that she is pregnant or ask something unusual that may or may not be kinky. We just got back together, so that leaves only two options," said Finn.

Phoebe face got a little brighter while Marceline just laughed and Bonnie just facepalmed, it seemed that Finn can be even more tactless than when he was younger.

"I'm not pregnant!" said Phoebe firmly, not knowing why Finn would think on that particular scenario, after calming down she thought on how to tell Finn about the proposition from Bonnie and Marcy seeing that it fitted on the second scenario that he mention. While Phoebe was thinking on what to tell Finn the Vampire Queen floated next to the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"Wow, that might have been far from subtle but he nailed it," said Marcy before she drank the last drop of the bottle she was holding while Bonnie just groaned without taking her hand off her face.

*Sigh* "Marceline and Bubblegum asked if they could also have a relationship with you as well," said Phoebe bluntly since she couldn't find a better way to ask.

"Ok, like in having an individual relationship with each of you or a fourway relationship?" asked Finn.

"We didn't get that far in the discussion. How come you are not even a little bit affected by the prospect of being with three girls? Unless… you are no longer a virgin!" said Marceline shouting the last part and pointing her finger at Finn, who just raised a eyebrow after looking at her.

"You expect me to be a millennia old virgin? Especially considering the kind of stress I had to deal with," said Finn.

"Ok, I admit it's kinda unreasonable to be a virgin at this point, but the way you talk it's as if you have experience in dealing with multiple partners," said Marceline after she took a few sips from the third bottle.

"I went through many different alien worlds, and had a lot of pent up frustrations and hormones, what do you think I did?" asked Finn.

Marceline opened and closed her mouth trying to find a good answer, but the more she thought about it her blush got more and more noticeable as her mind came up with a many scenarios each kinkier than the previous one. Bubblegum was having the same problem, noted by her cheeks being a darker shade of pink, her scientific mind coming with many interesting scenarios involving biology and technology. A familiar orange hand rested on his cheek and guided his head to look back at Phoebe and while she had a blush on her face she also had a serious look on it.

"Did you love any of them?" asked Phoebe getting the attention of the other two.

"Yes, most of them were just for pleasure but with some of them I did manage to have a meaningful relationship, from friends with benefits to lovers but it was always temporary. I never stopped trying to get back to my home, but sometimes it was difficult, it would be so easy to just settle down with another immortal but I kept going. Do I regret some of my choices? Yes I do. Would I do the same choices again? Yes I would," said Finn.

"Did you had any family that you left behind?" asked Phoebe. That question filled the three girls with curiosity but most of all dread at the possible answer that Finn would give them.

"Yes," answered Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and the shorter chapter I'm kinda busy in real life.

"But it's not like I abandoned them, I stayed to see my kids grow, I know how hard it is to grow wandering why your real parents were never there and I refused to do that to my kids, besides MB keeps a log of the places I visited so I can go back at any time," explained Finn as he tried to reassure the girls that everything was fine.

"Oh…" said Phoebe as she realized that Finn would never leave those who needed his help, especially if they were family.

"You being a father, now that's hard to believe," said Marceline surprise by that fact.

"Why is that? I have pictures?" said Finn as a hologram was projected from the palm of his right hand.

They spent the next hour seeing photos of Finn's families. What's up with girls and baby pictures?

"Hey, I still need that arm," said Finn as Marceline was pulling his arm to see the pictures, so he turned the projector off. Then he asked, "Ok serious now, what kind of relationship do you want to have with me?"

"Me and Bonnie are comfortable with a threeway relationship since we dated before," said Marceline as she floated behind Bonnie and hugged her.

"And about you?" asked Finn.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try," said Phoebe.

"Then how about a little test?" said Marceline as she floated to the couch and sat beside Phoebe.

Marceline kissed Phoebe, at first FP tried to push the vampire away, but Marcy had a lot of experience and she knew how to deal with a younger and inexperience partner, especially the reluctant ones. Phoebe slowly stopped struggling and while she was being kissed by Marceline FP was unconsciously comparing Marcy's kiss with Finn's. Marcy was softer and more careful while Finn's was rougher and more primal.

While the vampire and the elemental were making out Bonnie walked over to where they were on the couch and when Marcy pulled back PB kissed Phoebe. In the end Phoebe was hopelessly lost in the passion of such a act, all the while Finn watched.

"While I can appreciate the show I think it's a bit earlier for this kind of thing," said Finn.

After hearing that Bonnie pulled back leaving Phoebe in a daze but she recovered quicker than the last time, she was still getting used the this new perception, she was getting better however.

"So what do you thing, hot stuff?" asked Marcy to Phoebe in a teasing but still caring tone.

Phoebe was a little confused but her confusion came from the fact that she never had a meaniful connection with another woman before.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Bonnie and Phoebe nodded.

"See, a fourway can be fun," said Marcy as she got off of Phoebe and floated to Bonnie's side before saying, "Besides nothing better than a little show before the action, right?"

This caused Phoebe to blush, but before she could say anything Finn gently hugged her.

"Don't worry, we can take things slowly if you want," said Finn as FP got comfortable.

"You have to admit that they look cute together," said Bonnie to Marceline, who nodded.

"Not to be rude but are you going to spent the night here?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, sure," said Marceline.

"Yes, Peppermint Butler can handle things for one night," said Bonnie.

"Sure, I took care of the important stuff, so unless there is a emergency the Fire Kingdom should be fine for a few days," said Phoebe.

"Well, I better prepare some beds for you three then," said Finn as he got up and extended his hand.

In front of them a small explosion was heard before a boomtube appeared, on the other side was a hallway with many doors.

"There you go," said Finn.

"Finn, what is this?" asked Marceline.

"That's a portal that leads to the facility inside my backpack," said Finn.

"'Inside your backpack'?" asked Phoebe.

"Pocket dimension," answered Finn.

"Fascinating," said Bonnie.

Finn was the first to enter followed by Phoebe, Marceline and Bubblegum who picked their duffle bag and backpack respectively, after that they went through the portal and looked back and saw the portal showing the living room/kitchen of the tree house before it closed.

"If you want to go out just follow that exit sign and climb the stairs. By the way do you want separate rooms?" asked Finn after he pointed the to the exit.

"I was hoping to you wouldn't mind if we shared a room just tonight, I just want to hold you," said Phoebe.

"Of course Phoebe. And what about you two?" asked Finn.

"It's fine either way," said Marcy to Finn, who nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

After walking half way to the end of the hallway he turned to his right and opened a double door. Inside it was a messy room, there was shirts and pants everywhere.

"That's my kind of room," said Marcy as she dropped her duffle bag.

"Sorry about the mess. I normally don't have many visitors here," said Finn.

"Don't worry, Marcy was way worst before we dated," said Bonnie after she dropped her backpack near Marcy's duffle bag.

"Hey!" shouted Marcy feeling a little embarrassed while Phoebe giggled at their interactions, it was the first time she saw them acting like this.

"There is a bathroom across the hall if you want to take a shower before sleeping," said Finn.

"I don't think I'm ready to take a shower," said Phoebe not ready to come in direct contact with water, yet.

"Well you can turn back into a elemental and burn the dirt and sweat instead," suggested Finn.

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated on her elemental form, not long after she became a fire shaped being with eyes for a brief moment before she returned to her humanoid form, but still a elemental.

"Just wait for us. C'mon Bonnie," said Marceline as she motioned for Bubblegum to follow after they pick a change of clothes and their toothbrushs. Bonnie looked a bit unsure, it wouldn't be the first time taking a shower with Marcy, but this wasn't neither her castle nor Marcy's house.

"I don't mind, the towels are already there just don't take too long," said Finn and the two nodded before leaving the room.

"What now?" asked Phoebe.

"Now I just need to take a shower and brush my teeth as well. I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer," said Finn as he took off his shirt and went through another door on the right wall from the entrance.

After Finn left Phoebe looked around the room as she just laid on the bed and waited for either Finn or Marcy and Bonnie to come back. She got bored and was about to look for something to do when she saw the shirt. The blue shirt had a color similar to the one Finn was wearing when he met Phoebe, although it was a few shades darker it reminded her of more innocent times with Finn. She picked the shirt and hugged it closer to her heart before inhaling Finn's scent.

Phoebe then put on Finn's shirt and dissipated her dress, that left her with just a oversized shirt and panties. The shirt went past her waist, but it was very comfortable. It helped her to pass the time and not long after Finn came out of the bathroom, he was topless showing his scars.

Finn didn't even commented on the fact that Phoebe was wearing his shirt, when he sat down she got closer and started to trace his scars with the tip of her fingers.

"Curious?" asked Finn and Phoebe nodded, so Finn added, "I can tell some stories, but let's wait for Marcy and PB."

"We can do this another day. Today I just want to be near you," said Phoebe after she thought about it.

They waited in a comfortable silence while Phoebe continued to trace the scars she could see, so curious was she that she didn't even noticed that she straddle Finn while she traced a particularly big cut on his chest. She only took notice of her position when Finn hugged her and she looked up and saw his face.

Phoebe looked into those dark eyes, they were like a abyss but she could see the weight of a long life in them and the relief of arriving at home. She close the distance and let her lips touch his, it was just a simple and chaste kiss to show love and concern. After that she just leaned forward and let her head rest on his chest. It was that scene that Bonnibel and Marceline saw when they arrived, while Bonnie was wearing her pink PJ Marcy was wearing just a oversized black shirt, not unlike Phoebe.

"Aww, they started without us," said Marceline as she pouted.

Instead of answering Bonnie much like Phoebe sat beside Finn and started to trace his scars. Some of the minor ones she remembered, she saw them when he was in the infirmary once in a while after a adventure, but with some of the major ones she could guess what happened and they looked very painful.

While Bonnie was on Finn's left Marceline floated and sat on his right. She didn't mind the scars since she was pretty familiar with that kind of life, she even got a few before she gained her regeneration.

"I don't mind the attention, but I promised to Phoebe here to retell the stories of some of them another day," said Finn.

"That's ok," said Marceline.

After they got comfortable on the bed, Phoebe was resting her head on Finn's left arm, Bonnie was on his right resting her head on his chest and Marcy was behind Bonnie since she didn't mind the metal arm, even if it felt like a real arm.

They closed their eyes and slept comfortably because of each other's company.

Next Morning,

Phoebe woke up and she was extremely comfortable as she laid in a soft surface, it was only then she noticed that her pillow was moving, so she lifted her head to look at it and saw Finn shirtless torso, then she looked up and saw Finn's smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning," said Finn and his response was Phoebe kissing him, not a full make out session just a kiss.

"Barely waking up and already making out. Way to go girl!" said Marceline teasingly from behind Bonnie who just tried to ignored the noise and go back to sleep.

Phoebe just puffed her cheeks and just laid her head back down on Finn's chest, which caused Marcy to giggle before hugging Bonnie closer as the vampire breathe in the sweet, sugary and somewhat fruity –all literal– smell from the princess who just snuggle between the vampire and the hero.

"She is so cute like this," said Finn as he looked at Bonnie.

"She is, isn't she?" asked Marcy as she nuzzled Bonnie hair.

"Not now Marcy, it's too early," said Bonnie in a sleepy tone.

"When was the last time she had a good night of sleep?" asked Finn in a worried tone.

"I truly don't know, she was a mess after your 'death'. It might not look but she is pretty good at hiding her stress," said Marceline as she sat up and gently run her hand on Bonnie's hair. Marcy actually smile when she saw Bonnie peacefully sleeping with her head on Finn's chest.

Marcy got up and started to stretch her muscles while Finn used his right arm to hug the princess, of course he appreciated the show the vampire was giving since she was using just a shirt and black panties after all. Phoebe just watched as well, but she also looked at Bonnie and looking at her now it was hard to believe she was that princess obsessed with control and paranoid about every possible threat.

"So, up for a spar afterwards?" asked Finn to Marceline who grinned.


End file.
